


Stand By the Captain

by morwen_of_gondor



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Book 2: Lieutenant Hornblower, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Horatio is a genius at sea but hopeless with people, fortunately Bush understands him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwen_of_gondor/pseuds/morwen_of_gondor
Summary: Horatio is about to set sail into the uncharted seas of marriage. Who would he want to see him safely off other than his faithful first lieutenant?
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower/Maria Mason, William Bush & Horatio Hornblower
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Stand By the Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wishfulthinking1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/gifts).



> For, and entirely the fault of, Wishfulthinking1979, who all but bodily dragged my muse into the "Hornblower" fandom.
> 
> Takes place between the end of _Lieutenant Hornblower_ and the beginning of _Hornblower and the Hotspur_ , or, for movie fans, between the end of "Loyalty" and the beginning of "Duty".

Some days after Bush had hurriedly left the lodgings he shared with his now-commanding officer upon hearing the news of war, he was overseeing the transfer of the latest batch of supplies to the Hotspur when the word was passed for Mr. Bush. He at once called the master to take his place and strode towards the roughly closet-sized room that passed, on the Hotspur, for the captain’s cabin.

The room was far too small to pace in, but when he put his head through the door he found that Hornblower was giving it his best effort nonetheless, shifting his weight uneasily as he stood behind the little desk that took up most of his floor space. At once, a list of the many things that could have gone wrong with Hotspur’s preparations to go to sea sprang up in Bush’s head, beginning with the possibility that the ordnance had failed to arrive and ending with the horrifying, and therefore unlikely, idea that they had been decommissioned once again and were to be banished back into Portsmouth on half-pay. Surely nothing less than at least a minor mishap with the ship could have put her captain so ill at ease. As a result, Bush was entirely at a loss when the first words out of Hornblower’s mouth were, "Bush…I am to be married."

At once his mind sprang back to his own internal debate over the wisdom of leaving Hornblower alone with a weeping Maria Mason, some days ago. Clearly he had been incorrect in assuming that Hornblower might not do something foolish as soon as he was left unattended. _Oh, damn,_ he thought, then realised that Hornblower was looking anxiously at him. "Congratulations, sir," he said respectfully.

Thus encouraged, Hornblower continued, with much clearing of his throat, "I should…ahem…be honoured…if you were to be my best man, William."

The words were spoken with affected indifference, but there was a definite appeal for help in the wide brown eyes that met his. Though there was a part of him that wished to ask, "Are you sure of the wisdom of this, sir?" he knew quite well that no lieutenant, however trusted, could ever say such a thing to his captain. There was only one possible answer, and Bush gave it, offering his hand as he did so. "The honour would be mine, sir. Horatio." 

The use of his captain’s name was not, perhaps, regulation, but with the precedent given he felt that it was not inappropriate, and the gratitude in Hornblower’s eyes as he shook Bush’s hand told him that it had been the right choice.


End file.
